Triumph is Golden
by Sashocirrione
Summary: While Light was innocent, he discovered an odd fact about L, and once he's Kira again, he can't resist using it to gloat. This is a gross little plotless drabble about Light gloating and L being humiliated.


**Title: **"Triumph is Golden"

**Author: **Sashocirrione

**Spoilers: **MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to approximately episode 25 of the anime, chapter 58 of the manga.

**Warnings: **NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Grossness, sexualized situations (but no actual sex). Not my usual fluffy ending. It may look as if rape is about to happen at one point, but no rape ever occurs in this fic.

**Summary: **While Light was innocent, he discovered an odd fact about L, and once he's Kira again, he can't resist using it to gloat. This is a gross little plotless drabble about Light gloating and L being humiliated. Sorry! Blame the DN kink meme.

**Pairing: **Possibly a very slight LightxL, depending on how you interpret things

**Additional Notes: **All the canon events previous to the start of this fic have occurred as normal.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

L only slept an hour or two each night, an event Light seldom saw, but Light's curiosity had driven him to fast-forward through the night video footage to discover just when and how much the apparently sleepless enigma slept. Light had actually seen it in person only three times, and he had discovered the first time just how odd L's sleep truly was. L slept like the dead. Quite literally.

That first time, Light had become tangled in the chain and had fallen out of bed, pulling L as well. The man remained asleep. Light had shook him, slapped him, and pulled his limp body to his feet to try to stand it, all with no response whatsoever. Light screamed for Watari, convinced that L had a concussion and needed immediate medical treatment, but when Watari appeared he had explained that L was simply the deepest of deep sleepers. When L slept, he stayed asleep until his body had obtained the minimum required hours to function, and then he woke up. Nothing could awaken him sooner.

Light didn't think much of it other than cataloging it away as just one more of those incredibly strange things L did, until the night his Kira memories came back. Then, endless fantasies ran through his head about what he could do to an unconscious, helpless L. He couldn't go too far. L was smart, and there were the cameras, and Light was pretty sure Watari watched the video feeds live every time L slept simply to protect him, and besides there was no reason to increase Kira suspicions by getting caught taking revenge.

But L made no mention of changed sleeping arrangements that night. He probably would say something by the next day, but in the hours after capturing Higuchi there was just too much to do trying to figure out the Higuchi mystery and endlessly questioning Rem and attending to a thousand little details of paperwork for L to worry about something as mundane as telling Light to go get himself a different bed.

So, Light waited, and watched, and when he thought L was about to go to bed, Light made sure he went to their bed first and feigned sleep. Eventually, L did arrive and went to sleep himself, and then Light took his opportunity. He shifted carefully under the covers, making it look like natural sleep-movements, painstakingly working his way over to L, slowly, so slowly. He knew their pelvises couldn't meet for more than a few moments without causing more trouble that this whole stunt was worth, so he took out his penis ahead of time.

And then, when he was almost to L, he did it. In a movement that he tried his very best to disguise as an innocent sleeping wriggle, Light pressed his penis to the crotch of L's pajamas briefly and let loose the contents of a full bladder. Light cracked open his eyes in that moment, looking at L's face, greedily absorbing the sight of L's completely helpless face that responded only with a momentary furrowing of the brows and a confused nibble of the lower lip.

This, this was the bastard who dared to keep Kira, a god, on the end of a chain for months, like some kind of dog, and made Kira feel grateful to be allowed to work under those degrading conditions with the greatest detective in the world. This was the annoying little shit who had the gall to pretend to be Kira's friend while ruthlessly hunting him down. The warm liquid spreading over L's crotch as Light arched his body just free of the disgusting mess was payback, sweet payback, for that stupid "I am L" stunt at To-Oh University and the Lind L. Tailor broadcast, and for every single moment of L-inspired panic Light had ever experienced.

Then, the brief moment was over, and Light made some more carefully disguised sleep-wriggles to gradually move back over to his side of the bed, endlessly reliving the urination incident in his mind. Yes, this was the perfect stunt. L would suspect it had happened, he would suspect he hadn't pissed himself, but he wouldn't have any proof. Even the video wouldn't prove anything.

No, L would more than suspect. He was smart. He would practically know it had happened, but there would be nothing he could do. Nothing. It was beautiful. Perfect. A naughty act caught on video with no way to prove it had actually happened, just like killing criminals by writing with a hand hidden inside a potato-chip bag. This was the best possible last trick to pull on L before actually killing him.

The next day, L said nothing, but he made different sleeping arrangements. Light gloated. Whether L said something or not, it was good either way. A pointless confrontation resulting in L at last being forced to admit there was no proof would be satisfying, and so would the silent reaction of L knowing it was pointless to begin with, and thus conceding defeat at the very start by refusing to bring up the topic.

Yes, Light gloated day by day, as L's last bit of time ran out and every piece of the plan to force Rem to kill Misa fell into place. The great detective could be pissed on, actually pissed on, by his enemy, the god Kira, and L could neither say nor do a thing about it. It was like a microcosm of the larger scenario. The evidence was there but it just didn't add up to proof, merely to suspicion, and Kira was triumphant.

Then, the time of Kira's greatest victory came, something ten times better, no, a hundred times better than pissing on L. Light felt the thrill as he caught his enemy's body and assumed a perfect gloating position over it, a position carefully calculated to look like a concerned friend to everyone except L. Light was kneeling on the floor, with L's body pulled onto his lap. Light held his enemy close, giving a triumphant smile just to L, where only L could see it.

It looked as if L were saying something, so quiet, an almost inaudible whisper. Light leaned forward to hear L's last words.

L whispered, "One for one."

For a split second, Light didn't understand. Then he felt a spreading, disgusting warmth on his knees, soaking directly down from L's pelvis.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, I usually don't make L really suffer or get humiliated in my fics. There's this fic, "Fifty Days", and "The Last Message" and I think that's about all I have with L suffering terribly, but even in my L-suffering fics I do like L to have some kind of small partial victory, at least, in the end.

I know this fic is disgusting but as least it's not as disgusting as a bunch of things I've written, and I can, of course, try to blame its sickness on the death note kink meme community on livejournal where this plot bunny was suggested and somehow got attached to my brain. Yes, it's all their fault. Not my mind. Of course! ;)

Anyway, as always, I love getting reviews so if you like this fic or if you want to tell me you hate it or if it's too gross, go ahead and write a review. I hope I warned well enough for the grossness so that I didn't surprise anyone with too much of a disgusting image to handle.


End file.
